Sherra
Sherra (シエラ Shiera, fan translated as Sierra) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She is a witch from the Zoa Empire and a former member of the Gerxel Church. Profile About five years prior to the game's events, Sherra was saved from her execution at the stake by Shigen. When he asked her to leave the Theocracy of Gerxel with him, she refused and called him a traitor. After Shigen left, she continued thinking about his words and eventually left the Gerxel Church, knowing that Gwenchaos has no intention of helping the Zoans. If Shigen is defeated at the Sealed Bridge, Sherra will appear and save him, as she feels the need to repay him. At the end of the chapter, she and Shigen join Holmes's army. During a conversation with Shigen, she declares that she will always follow him and expresses regret for previously doubting him. If Shigen is never defeated, she appears in a house in Map 31. When Holmes and Shigen visit, they witness a dark priest attack Sherra with a Janura spell, which causes her to become poisoned. After killing the priest, Shigen removes the poison from Sherra, who then sleeps for some time before joining Holmes's army. Depending on events triggered during the story, Sherra can accompany Shigen when he boards the Sea Lion to travel around the world with Runan, Holmes, Enteh, and Katri in the ending. If this does not occur, she accepts an invitation to live on Il Island. In-Game Recruitment Have Shigen killed before or at the Sealed Bridge in Map 24 to recruit her. She will appear with Shigen when Holmes meets up with Runan afterwards. Alternatively, have Holmes or Shigen visit one of the villages in Map 31. Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |0% |25% |25% |20% |15% |25% |15% |0% |} Supports *Shigen Overall Sherra has sub-par growths and will result in her having lower stats than the rest of your attack Mages. Her Luck, Defense, Agility, and Skill are where she suffers most in comparison to her peers. Despite her statistics, Sherra sells herself as a useful ally with some unique abilities. She is effectively the only ally at your disposal with the Warp skill. This allows her to teleport to any maneuverable place on the map, allowing her to provide special support such as: protecting treasure chests, killing off thieves, healers, ballistae, opening doors earl, supporting recruitable allies, and providing the killing blow to an enemy which no-one else can reach. She is the only playable character who can use Dark tomes, some of which are very useful and work well with Warp: Janura drains HP, Evil Worm and Tomaharn can attack from 3 spaces away, and Earthquake can attack all enemies on the map. She is a very useful character, but may need some stat-boosters to augment her stat growths or she may get herself into a dangerous situation pretty fast. Quotes Trivia *Sherra is the only playable character in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga who can use |Dark (magic)|Dark magic. *Unused dialogue in the game gives her an alternate backstory as the older sister of Meriah who is forced to work for Gwenchaos. After Sherra refuses to attack Meriah, Gwenchaos turns on her and kills her with the ★Zahhak spell. Category:Female Characters